AlBhed unter sich
by Paine666
Summary: AlBhed ihdan celr AlBhed unter sich! Vegnagun zerstört, das Leben geht weiter! RikkuXRin rated:m wegen sexuellem Inhalt! Wenn ihr sie lest, bitte beurteilen!


_Al-Bhed ihdan celr_

Rikku& Rin

Rikku fummda Rin.

Es war schon dunkel, auf der Celsius, als Rikku beschloss, Rin morgen aufzusuchen. Je öfter sie Rin sah um so besser fand sie ihn und sie wollte ihn, er sollte nur ihr gehören. Jetzt war sie zu müde, da sie wieder einmal bei Yunchen und Tidus auf Besaid gewesen war und den ganzen Tag herumgelaufen war, auf Vidiny aufgepasst hatte und am Strand schwimmen war. „Auf ein kleines Kind aufzupassen ist schwerer als ich dachte.", murmelte sie leise, während sie sich in ihr Bett kuschelte.

Als sie am Morgen aus ihrem Bett schlüpfte und aus ihrem Zimmer auf die Brücke ging, kam ihr Rin entgegen. „Ähm.. Rin?" „Fyc ecd?" „Gyhh elr raida Hylrd wi ten?", fragte sie leise, damit nur er es hören konnte, da Brüderchen geradewegs auf sie zukam. Rin nickte nur, obwohl er nicht recht wusste warum, war es ihm egal, Hauptsache sie war bei ihm, da er sie recht interessant fand, es jedoch nicht zugab. Plötzlich gab es auf der Celsius einen kurzen Ruck und das Licht ging aus, vor Panik klammerte sich Rikku an Rin. „Pmaep nierk Rikku.", flüsterte Rin und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Als das Licht wieder anging, sah Rikku zu ihm auf und wollte ihn küssen, doch traute sie sich nicht es hier zu tun und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er sah ihr auf einmal tief in ihre grünen Augen, die wie Hamsteraugen aussahen und auf ein Leckerli wartete, diese Augen waren für Rin so faszinierend, dass er sich in Rikku verliebte. Er lies sie los und ging zurück in seine Kabine, wo er einiges zu bedenken hatte. Rikku ging auf die Brücke um Cid daran zu erinnern, dass sie Yuna und Tidus heute abholen wollten. Als sie auf der Brücke ankam, standen Yuna und Tidus bereits auf der Brücke und begrüßten sie. Rikku, der der Schreck noch in den Knochen steckte, begrüßte beide mit einem müden Lächeln und ging nach vorne zu ihrem Paps. „Nächstes Ziel?", wollte Rikku wissen, bevor sie wieder in ihre Kabine zurückkehrte um noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Cid zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fragte: „Wo soll ´s hingehen Yuna?" Es wurde beschlossen Kimahri zu besuchen und somit nahmen sie Kurs Richtung Gagazet. Als sie zurück in ihre Kabine wollte, lief Brüderchen an ihr vorbei und sah sie wütend an. Angekommen schloss sie die Tür ab, legte sich auf ihr Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Als sie aufwachte war es schon dunkel, sie hatte den Besuch bei Kimahri leider verpasst. Doch hatte sie noch etwas anderes vor, also zog sie sich die kurze Hose wieder an und schlüpfte aus ihrem Zimmer. Eilig lief sie den Gang entlang zu Rin´s Kabine. Sie öffnete die Tür zu Rin´s Kabine, schlüpfte hinein und verschloss diese. „Dy pecd ti zy.", sagte Rin leise, als Rikku eintrat. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Rikku zu ihm und umarmte ihn leidenschaftlich. Als sie ihn nach der Umarmung ansah und ihn küsste, war sie überrascht als er ihren Kuss mit der selben Hingabe erwiderte. Sie zog ihm während des Kusses die Jacke aus und lies sie zu Boden gleiten. Auf seinem sonnengebräunten Oberkörper konnte man die Form der einzelnen Muskeln gut erkennen, da er anscheinend gut durchtrainiert war. Sein Körper glänzte im Schein einer kleinen Lampe Bronze bis goldfarben und sah aus als wäre er mit Öl begossen. Sie tastete über seinen Rücken und fuhr an der Wirbelsäule entlang nach oben bis zum Kopf und zog ihn zu ihrem Gesicht hinunter, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Jetzt glitten seine Hände langsam an den Verschluss ihres BHs und öffnete ihn, streifte ihn langsam über ihre Schultern und lies ihn zu Boden fallen. Ihr Anblick war für Rin eine wahre Augenweide, er lies seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten ruhen oder erkundete verborgenste Winkel mit seinen Händen. Rikku lies ihre Hände langsam weiter hinunter gleiten um ihm die Hose auszuziehen. Er öffnete Rikkus Hose und streifte sie ihr ab, während sie bei ihm das selbe tat. Rin zog sie näher zu sich, sodass Rikku seinen heißen Atem spüren konnte. Rin lief Schritt für Schritt zum Bett zurück und zog sie mit sich. Sie legten sich auf das Bett, während er sich mit dem Ellenbogen abstützte und auf der Seite lag, lag sie auf dem Rücken mit dem Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Eine ihrer Hände lag auf seiner Hüfte die andere auf seinem Rücken. Als ihre Hand langsam weiter nach unten glitt, warf Rin den Kopf in den Nacken und die Muskeln am Hals traten hervor. Ihre Hand glitt unaufhaltsam weiter, als sie schließlich seine Hoden umschloss, stöhnte Rin laut auf. Er fing sich und küsste sie zwischen den Brüsten und am Bauch, wobei sie manchmal jauchzte. Die Hand die auf seinem Rücken lag, lag mittlerweile auf seinem Hintern und ihre zweite Hand glitt wieder zwischen den Schritt und umschloss diesmal sein Glied. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr zügeln und wälzte sich auf sie, wobei er langsam mit dem Knie ihre Schenkel auseinander drückte und dann in sie eindrang. Sie stöhnte als er sich in sie versenkte und schloss ihre Hände um seinen Nacken. Jedes Mal wenn er sich erneut in ihr versenkte, entrang sich ihrer Kehle ein leises Stöhnen. Rin tropfte der heiße Schweiß von Kinn und Stirn auf Rikkus Brüste und bildete ein Rinnsal zu ihrem Bauch hinab. Eines ihrer Beine hatte sie um ihn geschlungen und sie wusste, dass sie ihm gehörte und genauso gehörte Rin ihr. Langsam schlang sie auch noch ihr zweites Bein um ihn und wenn er sich in sie versenkte wölbte sie sich ihm hungrig entgegen. Rin´s Rhythmus wurde schneller und seine Halsmuskeln wurden vor Anstrengung wieder deutlich sichtbar. Als er sich in sie ergoss, wurde die Luft durch ein lautes Stöhnen zerrissen. Sie klammerte sich vor Erregung noch stärker an ihm fest und drückte ihn mit den Beinen immer wieder hinunter, sodass er sie erneut ausfüllte. Plötzlich hielt sie ihn mit den Beinen umklammert und rollte sich so herum, sodass Rin jetzt auf dem Rücken lag und sie rittlings auf ihm saß, sein Glied immer noch in ihr. Jetzt lag er auf dem Rücken und hatte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte gelegt und sah auf die Stelle, wo sein Glied sie vereinte. Sie stützte sich mit den Händen auf seiner Brust ab, während sie ihre Hüfte hob und anschließen wieder senkte. Als sie merkte, dass es Rin gefiel, wurde ihr Rhythmus schneller und sie warf den Kopf nach hinten, wobei sich leider sämtliche Zöpfe öffneten und ihr die Haare über die Schultern fielen und nun ihre Brüste bedeckten. Er lies ihre Hüfte los und strich die Haare von ihren Brüsten und lies seine Hände dort ruhen, während sie ihre Hüfte immer wieder hob und senkte und ihn dabei ansah, und seinen Blick verfolgte, der auf ihren Brüsten lag oder hinunter zu der Stelle wanderte, wo sein Glied sie einte. Nachdem sie sich verausgabt hatten und ihr restliches bisschen Energie verbraucht war lagen sie nebeneinander, Rin auf dem Rücken und Rikku seitlich, den Kopf auf seiner Brust liegend und die rechte Hand auf seinem Oberkörper ruhend auf dem Bett in seiner Kabine. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und sagte: „Elr meapa telr." „Elr meapa telr yilr.", flüsterte sie leise und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor auch er einschlief.

Ern Kacdyahthec 

Rikku erwachte an der Seite von Rin mit einem Arm von ihm auf der Schulter, in Rin´s Kabine, spät am nächsten Morgen. Sie küsste ihn, worauf er erwachte und sie müde anlächelte, es war wie in einem Märchen die Prinzessin erwacht neben ihrem Traumprinzen. Er nahm seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter, damit sie leichter aufstehen konnte, er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, doch wusste er nicht warum er es jetzt spürte, doch war es so. Rikku zog sich an, lächelte ihn noch einmal an, öffnete die Tür und verschwand aus seiner Kabine. Als sie den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer zurücklief, sagte sie leise: „An ecd cu ciacc." „Wer ist süß?", fragte Paine, die mit Yuna auf dem Gang stand, ohne dass Rikku die beiden bemerkte hatte. „Äh... Wie bitte? Rikku was ist los?", fragte Yuna, die sie ansah mit einem leichten Hauch Panik in den Augen. Paine packte Rikku am Arm, bevor sie etwas hatte sagen können und zog sie hinter sich her auf Paines Kabine zu, während Yuna voreilte und die Tür öffnete. Rikku stemmte sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht dagegen, wurde von Paine jedoch trotzdem in die Kabine gezogen. Paine bedeutete ihr sich auf das Bett zu setzten, dem sie auch gehorchte. Yuna setzte sich neben Rikku auf das Bett und sah sie immer noch fragend an, während Paine die Tür schloss und sich dagegen lehnte, damit Rikku nicht fliehen konnte. „Also, wer ist süß?", begann Paine, schlicht gelangweilt. „Rikku was ist denn los?", wollte Yuna wissen, die sich sichtlich Sorgen machte. „Ich... Ähm... na ja... Ähm.. wie soll ich ´s sagen.", begann Rikku unsicher. „Du weist, dass wir nichts verraten, oder sollen wir Cid und Brüderchen fragen?", startete Paine, die des Wartens sichtlich müde wurde. „Nein! Schon gut ich erzähl ´s ja aber verratet nichts Cid oder Brüderchen!", schrie Rikku vor entsetzen. „Also, Rikku, was ist denn nun los mit dir?" „Na ja.. ich war bei... Rin und...", begann Rikku endlich, „wir... Ähm... wie soll ich ´s erklären." „Sag einfach was los ist und red´ nicht drum herum.", sagte Paine schließlich, die leicht genervt wirkte. „Na gut! Ich war gestern Nacht bei Rin und... wir haben... miteinander geschlafen." „Ur saih Kudd! Cyk, tyc tycc helrd fyrn ecd!", platzte eine sichtlich geschockte Paine heraus. Yuna wäre fast ohnmächtig geworden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, da sich für sie irgendwie alles drehte. „Onkel Cid wird vor Wut explodieren, dass weist du hoffentlich und ich rate dir es ihm zu beichten, bevor er es irgendwie herausfindet.", sagte Yuna, die Stimme durch ihre Hände gedämpft. „Ich weis, aber ich liebe Rin. Verstehst du?" „Ich versteh das, aber du musst es Cid trotzdem beichten.", beharrte Yuna.


End file.
